Within the older demographic, there is a desire for portable chairs or stools. This desire can also be found in those attending festivals, on vacation, hiking, etc. However, this desire becomes necessity for those with limited mobility. People that can still walk but are limited in the distance they can walk need to have access to sitting arrangements when they become fatigued. Sitting on the floor or ground is not an option given their limited agility. These situations can occur within airports, shopping centers, or within any indoor/outdoor public area. Since public seating in some areas or situations is limited (such as standing in an airport ticket queue when flights are cancelled), there is a need for these people to carry portable seating. Current commercially available offerings are limited in seating area and portability. Some of these current offerings include walkers, cane stools, and campaign furniture. An example of this portable seating is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,340.